


blue

by nyajiang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang
Summary: 源特车





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> all特驾校百人贺文

Blue  
   
崔始源拎着行李站在自己房间门口，嘴里叼着房卡，手里把耳机缠了两下，随便的塞进了口袋里。  
   
正低头塞着东西，一只手就伸了过来把那张房卡抽走。  
   
“诶！？”始源猛地一回头，正对上了利特笑眯眯瞧着他的眼睛。  
   
“我有事和你说。”利特伸手开了门，膝盖一顶弟弟的腿弯，就把始源推了进去。  
   
房间里很黑，利特并没有很快的就把卡片塞进卡槽，而是手一松，咔哒一声的由着它落地。  
   
始源还没有适应这种黑暗，他只是凭着记忆向哥哥靠近了一步，然后想要伸手去触碰黑暗中不知方位的人。  
   
几十秒之后，他才终于看到了靠在门后的特哥。  
   
“为什么不开灯呢？”  
   
始源绕过了行李，走向了看不清表情的人。  
   
没有任何预兆的，哥哥伸手解开了自己的衬衫扣子，虽然屋子里黑黑的，但是始源仍旧是能感知得到，那个模模糊糊的人影，正在一点一点的靠近。  
   
他能闻到来自于哥哥身上的那股香气，那股从年少时候就一直回荡在他们之间的香气，即使换了不同牌子的香水，也没有办法掩盖。  
   
动心了，就没得救了。  
   
“你还愣在那里做什么？过来......”利特温柔低哑的声音在距离他一步开外的地方传过来，像是一句咒语，始源本想停止的脚步又向前迈进，直到有一缕轻柔的气息打在他的脖颈间。  
   
“哥......”  
   
利特抓着始源不安的垂在身边的手，按在了自己的腰侧。  
   
“是你不懂情趣，还是不喜欢我。”  
   
“没有....我不是....哦不！我喜欢，我喜欢的......”始源的脑子里全都是浆糊，感受着手掌下面一掌可握的细腰，丧失了所有的判断能力。  
   
“那你就什么都不做吗？”哥哥的整个身体都靠了上来，比弟弟小了几号的身材，轻轻松松的被纳入怀抱。  
   
“我想做很多事，每次见到你的时候都想，想到发疯的......”始源由下自上的撩开了哥哥的衣服，滑腻腻的肌肤触感几乎让人把握不住，顺着腰线往上探，如同皮肤饥渴症的患者一样，索求着来自于人体的温度。  
   
略微一用力，始源就把利特整个抱了起来，按在门上，利特的脚尖勉强可以挨着地面，手臂环住了弟弟的脖子，等待着落下来的吻。  
   
第一个吻在眼睛下面，第二个吻在鼻尖，第三个咬住了上嘴唇，第四个就已经登堂入室。  
   
“哥偷偷抽烟了对不对。”始源不仅仅闻到了漱口水的薄荷味，还嗅到了一点点来自于哥哥指尖的尼古丁味。  
   
苦森森的味道。  
   
利特的手拢在始源的脸上，始源伸出舌头在指缝间来回舔舐，就像是在模拟性交时候的动作。  
   
“你要主动一点，否则会不尽兴。”哥哥隔着手指看着始源。  
   
“要多主动呢？这样？”始源扯开了利特的衬衫，有一颗扣子被崩掉，落在地板上清脆的一声响动。  
   
利特伸手拽下来了始源的皮带，似乎更想要直奔主题，手伸进弟弟的裤子里，握住了早已勃起的欲望。  
   
“哦不......”始源被哥哥的动作激的一愣，那只手凉凉的，挨着他的下身缓缓撸动。  
   
“始源...始源...”利特的身体因为兴奋而不可控制的发抖，掌心下面的东西热的发烫，硬的吓人。  
   
“我们去床上好不好~”对于性爱这种事，始源竟然是比较保守的那一个。  
   
“随你喜欢...”利特更喜欢全身心的沉浸在享受当中，至于其他的事，他都不在意。  
   
始源很轻松的就可以单手抱起哥哥，他们在黑暗里紧贴，心脏的律动传到了互相的胸膛里。  
   
掀起被子把哥哥扔进去，伸手去酒店的床头柜里拿安全套和润滑剂。  
   
他们这样做过很多次了，对于对方的身体也足够熟悉。所以几乎没有什么多余的动作，热烈的亲吻作为前戏，利特呼吸不及，偏过头去想要缓一口气，却被人按着后脑吻到几乎窒息。  
   
但是他自己又不得不承认，这种带有攻击性的行为很让他满足。  
   
就像是被人狠狠的爱着一样。  
   
“哥帮我弄好~”安全套撕开了一个角。  
   
利特一只手上下撸动着弟弟的欲望，一只手沾了润滑液伸向了自己的后面。  
   
开始总是难以忍受的，始源躺在床上，看着眼前这一幕——他的哥哥在给自己做扩张，上下微微起伏着身体，咬着下唇忍耐，以及搅动液体那粘腻的声音。  
   
“坐上来，慢慢的。”始源握着他哥的窄胯，一点一点的往下按。  
   
进一些，退一点。再更加深入。  
   
那种深度是令人恐惧的，利特的手掐着始源的胳膊，他不希望再坐下去了，想要起身。  
   
“没事的...没事的...”始源手臂慢慢用力，他知道哥哥完全没有办法反抗，只能仍由自己进入。  
   
下面的胀痛感牵连着太阳穴也一跳一跳的疼，纵使咬着牙也控制不住送嗓子里传出来的呻吟。  
   
“哥动一动。”  
   
利特很听话的跪着，上下微微起伏，纤细的腰摆动着，深入自己身体的东西一点点的摩擦着脆弱的内里。  
   
始源坐起身，分开哥哥的腿，往上顶胯。  
   
“不要....还没.....”挣扎是没用的，利特被深入的每一下都顶的他眼冒金星，从体力上来说他完全没有办法和始源相比，此时此刻已经是手脚发软任人摆布了。  
   
被弟弟按在柔软的羽绒被里狠狠进入，腰下用枕头垫高，小腿挂在始源的手臂上，屁股被撞得发红。  
   
“不行...太深了.....疼~”  
   
“哥喜欢这样子的，马上就会很舒服了。”  
   
利特的手死死拽着床单，不加抑制自己的声音，也不怕会被临近房间的人听到，随着每一次令人痛苦的深入，摩擦带来的快感一点点堆积，比起生理上面的直接感受，那种被突然填满的感觉更令人沉迷。  
   
大腿因为长时间的挤压而发麻，以至于不受控制的打颤。  
   
“换......换个姿势......腿好疼。”利特推了推紧紧抱着自己的始源。  
   
始源起身撤出来，拎着他哥的脚踝把人翻了过去，然后又重新侵入，一下子进去的刺激让利特几乎被逼出眼泪，咬着床单就射了出来。  
   
“哥真的很敏感啊~”始源不怀好意的用手指抹了抹床单上的液体，利特趴在床上喘气，他还没从刚刚的刺激中缓过来。  
   
始源开始动作，哥哥向前爬了一步，似乎是想要逃开。  
   
“别......太快了。”  
   
始源不会随着哥哥的心意来的，欺身上前一直把人逼到了床头，哥哥的上身伏在墙上，下身分开腿跪着，始源钳着他的手腕按在背后，再一次狠狠的由下自上的顶入。  
   
这个姿势每次都会顶到敏感点，甚至因为过于深入，利特平坦的小腹被一次次顶起。  
   
“不要这样！...不要~”利特挣扎了一下挣脱不开，只能被顶到满脸泪水，腿几乎跪不住的发抖，但是又没有办法向后靠——那只会让他自己被侵犯的更深。  
   
一阵一阵的尿意，但那不是真的感觉，那只是前列腺高潮的堆积，始源顶着浅浅的地方快速的刺戳，几分钟之后，哥哥就在呻吟中射了第二次。  
   
比起射出来，那些半透明的液体更像是一下子涌出来的，顺着利特的腿间往下流，打湿了床单。  
   
始源怀里的人彻底没了力气，软软的靠在了弟弟的身上，眼睛哭得红红的，射过两次的下体半硬着，但是已经射不出其他的东西了。  
   
被放倒在床上侧躺着从后面进入，只不过这一次并不激烈，只是慢慢的顶入再慢慢的抽出，温柔的仿佛这并不是一场激烈的性爱，只是爱人之间的缱绻温存。  
   
放在床头的手机很不合时宜的开始震动，利特没有力气去拿，懒得管。  
   
始源伸手拿了过来，来电显示是李东海。  
   
“东海找你。”  
   
“你觉得这种时候接电话合适吗......”利特的嗓子哑哑的，透露着一种致命的性感。  
   
始源挑了挑眉，按下了接听键，放在了利特的脸边，然后把利特按住，从后面顶进去，几乎把人钉进了床里。  
   
利特咬着舌尖不让自己叫出来，勉强维持着最后一丝理智。  
   
“东海啊......”  
   
“特哥！”电话那边是充满活力的声音，李东海这小子很喜欢粘着哥哥，刚刚放下行李估计就要拽着利特出去逛逛。  
   
“哦.....嗯~....有事吗？”  
   
“哥你不在房间吗？我敲门你怎么都不开？”  
   
“我在...我在外面...经纪人他们有事情......等我办完事就....嗯....回去.....”  
   
始源加快了速度，他快要到最后了，利特的腰侧被他掐的发红，两个人结合处被润滑液混的一片泥泞。  
   
“哥你生病了吗？怎么嗓子不舒服的样子。”  
   
利特已经快要听不见东海在说什么了，他的感官在一瞬间被全部打开，高潮之后的身体愈加敏感，原本温柔的波浪变成了狂潮，临近高潮的男人，几次仿佛快要撕裂做爱对象，忘乎所以。  
   
没有任何答复的挂了电话，呻吟变成了连不成串的啜泣，灵魂被顶撞的飘了出去，却又被激烈的刺激拉扯回来。  
   
在那么一瞬间利特觉得他一定会死掉，无可探知的是，在踏上顶点之后，他的大脑的确有了那么几秒的空白，然后又被气喘吁吁的伏在他身上的始源唤醒。  
   
始源紧紧的抱着他，嘴唇在透了汗的皮肤上摩挲，一点一点的吻过每一处。  
   
“抱歉，手捏的太用力了。”  
   
利特的腰侧，腿间都是被掐的印子，明天肯定会变的青紫。  
   
“没事，很舒服。”利特伸手扯掉了始源的安全套，打了个结扔进了垃圾桶。  
   
床单已经完全不能睡了，各种精液汗液连带着泪水，湿的一塌糊涂。  
   
“我抱哥去洗澡？”始源知道利特有洁癖。  
   
哥哥似乎很享受此时此刻被人安安稳稳的抱着，他吻了吻始源的嘴角。  
   
“还想和你待一会儿。”  
   
“洗完澡就只能挤在哥哥房间里睡了......”始源用鼻尖蹭了蹭哥哥的鼻尖。  
   
“叫个客房服务换个床单就行了......为什么跑到我那边？”  
   
“哥你这算用完就扔吗？”始源上来一阵脾气也很倔，大有今天不进哥哥的房间就不睡觉了的架势。  
   
利特咬了始源的肩膀一口，半是泄愤半是撒娇。  
   
始源不怕他咬，他的肌肉很硬，哥哥的动作就像是在调情一样温柔。  
   
“随你喜欢......但是最好控制好你自己，明天还要起早工作。”  
   
“先来撩我的难道不是特哥你吗？”  
   
利特一挑眼皮，始源乖乖的捂住了嘴，大眼睛滴溜溜乱转。  
   
“最后亲一下，然后去洗澡！”  
   
浅尝辄止的亲吻，却更有感觉。  
   
收拾完了，利特的身上仍是麻麻的，那种类似于过电一样的舒适感，比任何成瘾物都令人着迷。  
   
黑夜的颜色不是黑色，而是深蓝，浓到化不开的深蓝。  
   
对于利特而言，没有什么比沉沦于性欲更加的令人放松。  
   
节制而又疯狂的性爱，不用任何计较后果，也不需要付出任何真心。  
   
长长的醉去，永远不用醒来。


End file.
